puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:PetitionCrewFlag
=Pirates, Crews, and Flags= Please peruse the following frequently asked questions - if ye still need assistance, we'll be happy to provide it at the bottom of the page. Changing your Appearance/Injuries It's possible to change your pirate's appearance, or cure injuries, by using potions from Apothecaries. The appearance altering potions contain only one swig. *The Skintone Elixir will change the color of your skin. *The Universal Hair Dye will change the color of your hair. *The Hair Control Tonic will change the style of your hair. *The Beard Control Wax (for men only) will change the style of your facial hair. It is also possible to heal unwanted injuries. These potions contain only one swig. *The Leg Regenerating draught will remove a pegleg. *The Hand Regrowth Salve will remove a hook. *The Patch-eye Remedy will remove a patch. Name Colors *A green name shows that a pirate is playing from a new account. This will fade to a yellow name when the account has been played for a while. *A yellow name is the standard pirate name color for an account. *A white name with 2 words (such as Feisty Agatha) means that the character is an NPP (Non-Player Pirate or "bot"). *A white name with 1 word is a player character that is primarily used for special events. *A pink name shows that a pirate is a Greeter, a player that has volunteered to answer questions for new players. See the YPPedia page on greeters for more information. *A blue name shows that a pirate is an Ocean Master or a developer and works for Three Rings. Being an Ocean Master for Three Rings is a hired position. If you are over 18 and interested in applying for a job, please read the employment opportunities page for details of how to submit your resume. We are currently not accepting applications for OM positions. Chat commands (complain, AFK, etc) There are text commands that can be used to chat or get information. To see a full list ingame, type /help and to find out more about a particular command, type /help then the name of the command. You can use /who to find out who is ingame, and /who followed by a pirate's name to find out where they are or when they were last on. To set an away message, type /away or /afk followed by your message. Type /back to clear it again. To complain a player if you cannot access the Ye-Help-Complain button, type /complain then the pirate's name followed by a short explanation of what they were doing wrong. Crews/Flags A crew is a group of pirates. A flag is a group of crews that have joined together. Flags may blockade an island, ally with other flags, or go to war with them. Promotions/Politics/Voting on issues Crews have their own requirements for promotions. If you wish to be promoted to a higher rank, you should ask your crew what you need to do. To use the higher rank, you will need to be a subscriber (on subscriber oceans) or have the correct rank badge (on doubloon oceans). Flags likewise decide who will be royalty or titled - usually captains of crews in the flag, or very valued members. Crew politics define how issues are decided in crews. Autocratic crews are run by the captain, oligarchic crews need a majority vote from the senior officers and captain, and democratic crews need a majority vote from all members of pirate and above. If the captain of an autocratic crew physically leaves the crew, the politics will change to oligarchic so the Senior Officers can vote on crew issues. Crew politics will not change automatically if there are any remaining dormant voting members. Dormant Pirates go dormant if they have not logged in for 10 days, and will then show on the dormant members page instead of the crew info page. Fame/PvP rating Fame shows how active your crew or flag are compared to the rest of the ocean. Puzzles played give credit to the pirate's crew and flag fame. The crew rank for player crews is based on sea battles against other players. Locking the hold of ships Any pirate may lock any ships that they own to prevent them from being either used / emptied or sunk by the rest of their crew, no matter what crew rank. There are three levels of locking: * Personal Use: Only the deed-holder has officer privileges as long as they themselves are ranked officer or above. * Crew Use: All officers in the crew have officer privileges, but only the deed holder may enter sinking blockades, flotillas, imperial outposts, or sea monster encounters with that ship. Any officer may, however, enter non-sinking flotillas. Setting a ship on Crew Use does not prevent any crew officer from charting and sailing that ship during a time of war. * Battle Ready: All officers in the crew may sail into sinking blockades, flotillas and sea monster encounters. The vessel can only be locked from the navigation table. Note that the vessel lock does not affect access to gunnery or navigation puzzles. Officers and above in your crew will see a padlock symbol corresponding to the level of locking on the dock screen on from the Vessel Report and pirates aboard a vessel will see it on the vessel panel. Question not answered? Category:Official Documentation